


Drunk MC-Birthday Party

by Corrosia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel After Ending, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, Jealousy, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosia/pseuds/Corrosia
Summary: Mc throws her birthday party and all the RFA is invited (except Rika) and get drunk.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mystic Messenger





	Drunk MC-Birthday Party

You live with Saeyoung and Saeran in an apartment and they decided to throw you a birthday party to thank you for all of your work in the RFA. V is the first to show up, with an averagely sized box, you assume it could be shoes or a dress in a box. After V, Jaehee shows up, which is a surprise since she's normally working late for Jumin. She gives you a small neatly wrapped box, it fits within your hands and she smiles as you put it with V's gift. After that, Zen shows up to give you a rather large hug and smile, his gift for you also seeming very small in size, about the size of a book. Jumin is the second to last to show up with a rather friendly look on his face compared to his usual outward expression. He gives you a decently sized gift, you smile and hope he didn't waste too much of his personal money. And of course, Yoosung shows up late, he instantly assumes he looks like a fool and apologizes for being rude, he just _couldn't_ figure out what to get you. You all get some casual drinks going and Seven smiles as he and Saeran bring out some more gifts for you from them, but you know it was probably mostly Saeyoung's idea.

You decide to start off with karaoke. You and Seven do a duet, laughing your asses off as you sing. Seven sings out so cheerfully, you're excited to see him happy even if he's way off-key. Jumin starts to refuse to sing but decides to sing with V when V seems open to the idea. You smile and cheer them on even though Jumin doesn't seem to care much and is very monotone. Saeran and Yoosung go next, Yoosung seems embarrassed about his singing voice, while Saeran seems entertained a little bit and shows some of his softer sides. Finally, Jaehee and Zen sing together, but honestly, you can't hear Jaehee under Zen belting out the words so loud. You suppose being an actor might be the reason for being so dramatic.

After that you all see who can drink the most, in hindsight, this was a bad idea. Yoosung quickly gets drunk off his ass since he never drinks. Jaehee advises Zen not to drink a lot so he doesn't endanger his health, but he decides to get drunk anyway. Saeran and Seven seem to drink decent amounts before they're both out, and Jumin just scoffs at everyone rolling around like 'drunkards'. 

Finally, you open gifts. V gives you a nice purse, in all honesty, you're almost sure it cost him too much, but you're so thankful. Jaehee gives you a handmade necklace, it was very thoughtful of her, the pendant shows a moon and stars to remind you that Seven is going to marry you in the space station. Zen gives you a portrait of you all at the RFA party, it makes you smile to think he went and got the photo printed. Yoosung gives you a nice set of bath bombs of your favorite scent. Seven and Saeran give you lots of stuff, but behind all of the gifts, are the sweet people who you love. Your second family, the RFA you love.


End file.
